Dossiê Lovegood
by Lucy Holmes
Summary: Luna resolve fazer um dossiê sobre o indício de Harry e Gina terem um relacionamento. 2º lugar do III challenge RH do fórum Aliança 3 Vassouras


**Dossiê Lovegood **

**Hogwarts, data indeterminada. **

Olá, Diário! Hm... Bem, é melhor eu me apresentar, esse negócio de diário é novo pra mim... Meu nome é Luna Lovegood, tenho 14 anos e estudo na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts; estou na casa da Corvinal.

Espero que não se ofenda, mas eu pedi uma penseira para o meu pai, então, primeiramente, vou escrever meu desapontamento por ter ganhado um mísero diário. Quero dizer, não é de todo ruim, adorei a capa com uma águia que bica caso alguém tente abrir o diário sem falar a senha, uma ótima idéia e confesso que meus dedos ainda doem quando tentei abri-lo sem antes ler a senha que meu pai havia colocado. O único problema é que uma penseira é muito mais prática, não há necessidade de escrever, gastar tinta, o que eu quero passar sai com maior precisão, mas, enfim, me contento com você, pelo menos até o Natal.

Apesar dos fatos interessantíssimos e de suma importância que meu pai publica n'O Pasquim, queria começar esse diário relatando o que vem acontecendo em Hogwarts, mais precisamente envolvendo Harry Potter e Gina Weasley. Eu sei que sendo um diário novo, não vai ter a menor idéia de quem seja Harry Potter, mas não vou detalhar nada sobre ele agora, senão acabo me confundindo sobre o que quero contar de fato.

Enfim, fique sabendo apenas que ele derrotou Você-Sabe-Quem anos atrás e que esse bruxo voltou, sendo que Harry Potter o encontrou em junho passado e lutou com ele novamente. O Ministério da Magia não acredita nisso, então está fazendo de tudo para que todos acreditem que ele é louco. Mandaram até uma funcionária do alto-escalão, que mais parece um trasgo baixinho misturado com um _hinkpunk _de olhos arregalados, para descobrir o que Dumbledore (o nosso diretor) vem aprontando.

Bem, eu não acho o Harry louco, aliás, só um pouco, mas isso pra mim é normal. Afinal, não podemos ser todos racionais o tempo todo, temos que arriscar algumas vezes – bem, acho que Hermione Granger discordaria de mim, mas ela discorda de tudo o que falo, mesmo...

Olha só, já até mudei de assunto. Agora espero que você me entenda, caro diário, por que eu queria uma penseira ao invés de um caderno de anotações. Daqui a pouco terei que substituir a pena gasta e o tinteiro...

Eu mencionei Gina Weasley um pouco acima. Ela é minha amiga, da mesma casa de Harry, Grifinória, e temos a mesma idade. Bom, a questão é que Gina sempre gostou de Harry, desde o primeiro ano. Agora ela disse que não quer mais saber dele, pura balela, na minha opinião. Pode ser que a Gina esteja tentando esquecer o Harry, mas ainda não esqueceu. No momento está namorando o Miguel, só não sei por quanto tempo. O Miguel entrou para o time de quadribol da Corvinal e é legal, mas não sei se eles combinam...

Eu percebi que o namoro não ia bem numa das primeiras aulas na A.D., um grupo que formamos para treinar Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas, do qual justamente o Harry é o nosso professor. As aulas acontecem na Sala Precisa, que é exatamente onde eu estou. O Miguel treinava azarações com a Gina, mas ela não prestava muita atenção. Eu ouvi alguns pedaços da conversa dos dois – tive que parar de prestar atenção para que Justino Flinch-Fletchey não me acertasse.

– Poderia pelo menos parar de olhar pra ele? – era o Miguel, num tom muito aborrecido.

– Eu não estou olhando pra ninguém, estou esperando você lançar o feitiço. – Gina não parecia menos aborrecida. Eu reparei que ela olhava com cara feia para o lugar em que Harry estava, junto com Cho e Marieta. Não sei se estava com raiva da Marieta, que sempre parece que chupou limão azedo quando está perto do Harry, ou da Cho, que falava com ele.

Consegui falar com Gina só no final da aula, ela saiu tão apressada que deixou o Miguel pra trás.

– O que aconteceu com o Miguel? – eu perguntei, mas já imaginava a resposta.

– Ele é um idiota, isso sim! – Gina exclamou. Por sorte, ninguém prestava atenção, pois todos comentavam sobre suas performances na aula. – Achou que eu estava tentando flertar com o Harry!

– E não estava? – eu juro que perguntei na inocência, nunca pensei que a Gina se viraria pra mim tão furiosa como estava.

– Claro que não, droga! – só nesse momento ela chamou a atenção de alguns alunos. Felizmente, ela percebeu e falou num tom mais baixo – Que saco, Luna! Acontece que eu tenho ouvido as conversas do Rony e da Hermione com as orelhas extensivas dos gêmeos... (nota mental, encomendar essas orelhas) e fiquei sabendo que o Harry não anda muito bem.

– Mas o que ele tem? – eu nunca resisto em fazer perguntas.

– Não sei direito... Dores na cicatriz, não tem dormido bem... – ela fez um gesto que até agora não entendi do que se trata.

– Bom isso realmente está mexendo com o humor dele, anda muito carrancudo esses dias. – falei, levando a mão ao queixo.

– Não sei, acho que ele estava até muito satisfeito quando estava dando aula... – Gina deu um muxoxo e eu suspeito do que se trata: ciúme. Se ela soubesse o que a Cho está passando nesse semestre, talvez ela nem ligasse tanto.

Por enquanto foi isso. Agora, tenho que ir. Já, já a aula começa. Inclusive, o Harry está aqui comigo, desfazendo uma decoração de Natal em sua homenagem. Não sei por que, já que a sala está muito bonita. Ele só tem que tomar cuidado com o visgo, ainda acho que pode estar infestado com narguilés, ainda mais nessa época do ano.

**_Mesmo dia, após a aula da A.D. _**

Oi de novo, diário! Pois é, pelo visto vou me acostumar rápido a escrever (só que a penseira ainda é mais prática) e parece que vou escrever sobre tudo, menos sobre mim. rs

Então, nesse exato momento, eu declaro que este diário ficará como um relatório sobre o relacionamento de Gina Weasley e Harry Potter. O dossiê Lovegood.

E por falar nisso, vou relatar o que aconteceu agora há pouco. Tivemos aula normalmente e percebi que Gina não estava mais zangada como naquele dia. Ela parecia mais determinada em praticar os exercícios e o Miguel pelo visto sofreu bastante. Eu hein, ainda bem que não treinei com ela...

Por outro lado, Harry parecia muito abatido. Não sei se mais alguém percebeu, mas estava com uma cara de desânimo muito grande, além de ter sido um pouco grosso com um ou outro aluno. Acho que ele não fez por mal, sinceramente eu acho que ele nem percebeu que foi grosso e, com um pouco de sorte, os dois alunos também não.

Pois bem, estava no fim da aula e como sempre me juntei a Gina para conversarmos sobre como as meias da Marieta estavam horrorosas – ela tem um péssimo gosto pra se vestir, coitada...

– Você não acha que ela poderia pelo menos melhorar a cara? – Gina perguntou, falando baixo sabe-se lá por que – Para a maioria das pessoas que olha, a Marieta fica fazendo careta e empinando o nariz. Parece até a Pansy Parkinson...

– Eu sei o que você quer dizer, mesmo na Corvinal ela não pára de fazer careta. Parece que tem nojo de tudo – ao contrário de Gina, eu falava alto e com clareza – Ela só ri às vezes quando está conversando com a turma dela, que inclui a Cho.

Foi nesse momento que Gina ficou um pouco séria. Eu e minha boca...

– Hm... Sabe, esqueci minhas luvas na Sala Precisa. – disse ela, dando meia volta – Se quiser ir andando, tudo bem.

Realmente estava muito frio, mas tenho uma ligeira impressão de que ela também percebeu que a Marieta estava sozinha. Acabei acompanhando Gina até a sala da AD e qual não foi a nossa surpresa ao entrar e deparar com aquela cena... Gina ficou realmente perturbada quando viu e até pálida. Por um momento, eu pensei que ela fosse desmaiar.

Ah é, esqueci de falar do que se tratava. Harry estava beijando Cho. NA BOCA! Bom, ela é mais baixa do que ele, apesar de ser mais velha e até que combinam... O que eu ainda não descobri era se Cho estava chorando, se havia goteira no teto, porque o rosto do Harry também ficou molhado, ou se tudo aquilo era baba. Se for, então foi um i senhor beijo.

Gina saiu correndo e eu fui atrás dela, achando que ela ia desmaiar a qualquer momento.

– Hei, e quanto às luvas? – perguntei, assim que viramos o corredor para a Grifinória.

– Não interessa as luvas! Que fiquem lá e que façam bom proveito delas! – ela gritou. Não estava chorando, mas eu vi que faltava pouco para isso.

Eu não pude dizer nada. Só poderia dizer que foi ela quem desistiu dele, mas ainda bem que não disse, porque ela poderia ficar com raiva e estava realmente ficando boa em azarações.

– Não tem por que ficar com ciúme. – eu e minha grande boca novamente. É horrível falar sem pensar e, mesmo sendo uma Corvinal, isso sempre acontece comigo – Afinal, você tem o Miguel, não tem?

Gina não respondeu. Me encarou séria e a julgar pela ausência de lágrimas, parecia alguém inconsolável. Suspirou fundo e recomeçou a caminhar.

– Sabe, Luna... Às vezes é melhor encarar os problemas de frente do que fugirmos dele, assim também com os sentimentos.

– Também é preciso saber esperar para melhor agir. – continuei acompanhando-a. Sei lá, acabei ficando chateada por ela, acho que não chega a ser pena, mas a Gina não merecia sofrer desse jeito, ainda mais por alguém que aparentemente não queria nada com ela. Aparentemente.

Foi aí que aconteceu algo muito suspeito, ao mesmo tempo até engraçado. Harry surgiu no corredor, parecia ainda mais nervoso, mas não o mesmo nervosismo da aula. Parecia i tenso /i – como se eu não soubesse o motivo... O engraçado era que ele estava com um par de luvas na mão. E eu achei que Gina tinha inventado sobre a existência das luvas como desculpa para voltar pra sala.

– Hm... Oi, Gina, Luna – ele parecia realmente surpreso em nos ver, acho que não esperava que ainda estivéssemos fora da cama. – Luna, já passou da hora de recolher.

– Eu sei me virar sem o Filch me ver – eu respondi, sorrindo. Não sei por que as pessoas me encaram de uma maneira estranha, como se eu fosse um bufador de chifre enrugado, e foi desse jeito que Harry me encarou. Ele se voltou para Gina, que estava sem expressão.

– Achei suas luvas na sala, enquanto arrumava os materiais que usamos – por um momento, achei que ele sorriu, ainda tenso e/ou completamente sem graça.

Gina ficou escarlate, parecia que os cabelos e o rosto se confundiam. Seria legal ter um poder de camaleão, como um metamorfomago, por exemplo. Já pensou minha pele amarela que nem meu cabelo? Gina tem essa sorte, mesmo não sendo metamorfomaga. Pegou as luvas das mãos de Harry.

– Obrigada... – murmurou e quase não consigui ouvir o "boa noite" que ela deu antes de entrar de uma vez pelo retrato de uma mulher gorda, que guarda o Salão da Grifinória.

Então ficamos lá, eu e Harry. Ficamos nos encarando por um momento, eu crente de que ele queria me falar alguma coisa. Mas nada. Talvez ele também pensasse o mesmo, mas bem que poderia ter tomado a iniciativa de me perguntar, não é verdade?

– Bem... – ele finalmente quebrou o silêncio, porém não entendo por que estava tão sem graça. Ele só tinha dado um beijo todo melado na Cho! Devia ficar sem graça com ela, não comigo – Boa noite, Luna.

– 'Noite – disse em resposta, quando ele passava pelo buraco do retrato. É passagem engraçada, buraco realmente redondo, parece a entrada de um rato gigante.

Então, como não tinha mais o que fazer ali, retornei para a torre oeste do castelo. Gina me contou que Harry vai passar o feriado com a família dela, então quem sabe eles tenham algum progresso um com o outro. Também vou para a minha casa no feriado, quem sabe eu não ganhe a penseira que meu pai prometeu – sem ofensas, diário. Você continuará como o meu dossiê. br br

_ **Dois dias antes do Natal** _

Olá, diário. Hoje aconteceu algo muito estranho. Não encontrei os Weasley, nem Harry Potter no castelo. Houve um boato de que fugiram da Umbridge, mas nada confirmado. Além do mais, Hermione Granger permaneceu no castelo, então não deve ter sido algo tão grave.

Se bem que não acredito que ela fosse capaz de fugir do castelo, já que gosta tanto de estudar. Quem sabe, ela está esperando a época dos N.O.M.s passar e vai se juntar a eles. Pelo que sei, ela vai para casa passar o Natal, talvez ela vá apenas separar seus pertences e se despedir dos pais para depois partir para sempre.

Uma pena, queria continuar com meu dossiê. Com muita sorte, Harry e Gina fugiram para casar, com os outros Weasley servindo de testemunhas. E quando a Hermione estiver com eles, poderá se casar com o Rony Weasley. Mas isso é assunto para um outro dossiê, por enquanto prefiro aguardar.

**_Primeiro dia de aula após Natal. _**

Há quanto tempo, diário!

As aulas recomeçaram hoje e foi muita sorte eu ter me lembrado de trazer você, porque Harry e os Weasley voltaram para o castelo. Ah sim, Hermione Granger também voltou, como eu esperava.

Gina me contou o que aconteceu. Seu pai foi hospitalizado por ser mordido por uma cobra extremamente venenosa e Harry, ainda no castelo, teve uma visão, ou melhor, um sonho da cobra atacando o Sr Weasley e por isso saíram tarde da noite, com autorização de Dumbledore para ajudá-lo. Como e por que uma cobra atacou o Sr Weasley eu não sei, Gina não quis me contar, mas que foi grave, foi.

Até aí tudo bem. O sr Weasley se recuperou e já recebeu alta do hospital. O problema foi o comportamento de Harry.

– Sabe, Luna – Gina me confidenciou, durante a aula de Herbologia – O Harry ficou muito arredio, não queria ver ninguém, parecia muito angustiado.

– Eu ainda não entendi por que ele se sentiu assim – comentei, enquanto envazava um crisântemo selvagem – Afinal de contas, ele ajudou seu pai, não ajudou?

– Sim, mas Harry pensava que tinha sido ele mesmo quem atacou meu pai, disse que era como se Você-Sabe-Quem o tivesse possuído – eu fiz cara de espanto, sei que fiz, porque Gina me encarou um pouco assustada também antes de continuar.

– Então eu disse a ele que era tudo bobagem, porque eu já fui possuída por Você-Sabe-Quem e ele não tinha os mesmos sintomas.

– Quer dizer que ele ficou mais tranqüilo. – comentei, meio sem ter o que dizer.

– Mais ou menos – Gina fez uma careta quando seu crisântemo tentou mordê-la – Ele continua com esses sonhos, então o professor Dumbledore disse que Harry deve ter aulas para evitá-los.

– Como é uma aula para evitar sonhos? – perguntei, muito interessada. Gina deu de ombros.

– Não é só para sonhos, é como se pudesse evitar que Você-Sabe-Quem lesse sua mente, acho que o nome é Oclumência, se não me engano. Só sei que é com o Professor Snape e que o Harry não está nem um pouco satisfeito com isso...

Então paramos de falar nesse assunto, porque o Miguel se aproximou para falar com Gina. Como ela me fez prometer que não contaria nada sobre como fora seu Natal, não pude fazer mais nenhuma pergunta na frente dele. Claro que ela teria que inventar alguma desculpa, porque era exatamente o que Miguel queria saber.

Agora tenho que ir, daqui a pouco é a aula de Feitiços e não quero me atrasar. Fico aguardando apenas quando será a próxima aula da A.D. e assim que tive qualquer informação eu passo pra você.

_ **No mesmo dia, mais tarde.** _

Oi, diário! Hoje não tivemos aula na A.D., mas fiz uma descoberta muito interessante. Gina tem uma penseira! Quero dizer, não é dela exatamente, mas ela estava saindo da Sala Precisa quando a vi. Eu gosto de ir até aqui também quando percebo que todos estão me evitando.

De certo modo, as pessoas acham que sou excêntrica, então às vezes eu me isolo, para não constranger ninguém. Então, vim para a Sala Precisa e encontrei Gina saindo. Ela não me viu, o que eu até gostei, porque queria ficar sozinha.

Continuando, ela deixou a porta aberta e eu entrei antes dela se fechar. Era a mesma sala da A.D., mas eu encontrei algo diferente. Havia uma penseira na mesa.

Não fique chateado, não era a _minha_ penseira, era a da Gina, aliás, não é nem dela, é da sala, mas ela quem usou, então... Enfim, você me entendeu. Acabei deixando você de lado e resolvi, hm, xeretar. Eu já tinha entrado numa penseira antes, da minha tia Ernestina, por isso não tive problemas.

O primeiro pensamento que vi era em uma casa velha. Eu não sabia onde estava, só sei que era escuro. De repente, um quadro de uma velha começou a gritar e várias pessoas tentaram acalmá-la. Dentre elas o Sr Weasley e o professor Lupin.

Então, eu vi a Gina subindo as escadas. Resolvi ir atrás dela e antes mesmo que ela entrasse, uma das portas se abriu e Harry colocou a cabeça para fora.

– Hm, Gina? – pelo visto ele estava justamente esperando que ela subisse.

Ela parou nos degraus, surpresa.

– Ah, oi, Harry – sorriu e, ou foi impressão minha ou ela ficou um pouco rosada. Não deu pra perceber direito, estava muito escuro...

– Quem acordou a mãe do Sirius? – ele olhou para baixo para visualizar o professor Lupin e o Sr Weasley voltarem para a cozinha. Fiquei me perguntando se ele estava se referindo a Sirius Black, ou melhor, a Toquinho Boardman. Será que era a casa dele? Não tenho nem como perguntar, acho que a Gina não ficaria muito feliz se soubesse que eu vi os seus pensamentos.

– Fui eu, sem querer. – Gina respondeu, dando de ombros – Não tem como não passar por ali sem tropeçar naquele pé de trasgo para guardar guarda-chuvas!

Harry riu. Sabe, foi a primeira vez que eu vi Harry Potter i rir /i de verdade. Que estranho.

– Já me acostumei com ela – ele voltou a ficar sério. – Mas não o suficiente para gostar... Bem, posso falar com você um minuto?

Ele abriu a porta para que Gina entrasse e a fechou atrás de si. Consegui passar com facilidade pela parede, ainda bem que para mim não era sólida.

Harry parecia sem graça para o que queria dizer; Gina estava sentada na cama, aparentemente calma, mas eu sabia que ela estava ansiosa.

– Eu queria te pedir desculpas. – Harry disse, por fim – E agradecer também.

Se a Gina arregalou os olhos com isso, imagine eu. Harry Potter se desculpando e agradecendo! Definitivamente, ele não é como as pessoas pintam.

– Pelo que? – Gina estava mais incrédula do que eu.

– Bem, eu estava agindo como um idiota – Harry se sentou do lado dela. Gina estava incrivelmente controlada para quem estava ansiosa, pois eu ainda acho que ela estava ansiosa – Acho que finalmente estou ficando maluco com essa história do Voldemort. O Ministério vai ficar feliz quando isso se espalhar.

E deu uma risada pouco convincente.Gina o encarou perplexa. Harry continuou:

– Tenho sido muito egoísta, achando que sou o único com problemas, ou o único que Voldemort prejudicou e por isso queria me afastar para não prejudicar mais ninguém... Queria lhe agradecer, porque apesar do Rony e da Hermione me ajudarem, você é uma das poucas que não tem medo de dizer o que pensa.

– Isso não tem nada a ver, Harry – Gina ficou escarlate, e eu posso jurar que o coração dela começou a bater mais forte (isso é tão emocionante!) – Eu só achei que você não devia ficar com medo de se aproximar da gente por causa da influência de Você-Sabe-Quem.

– Ótimo, não faço mais isso – ele sorriu. Sabe, se a Gina não gostasse realmente dele como eu acho que gosta, eu começaria a falar mais com Harry, ele tem um sorriso bonito – E quero pedir desculpas de novo, estou perdendo a paciência sem necessidade.

– Ah, tudo bem... – ela deu de ombros, mas se sentiu melhor com isso.

Foi aí a parte mais estranha de todas. Estranha não, foi até legal, nunca pensei que o Harry fosse tomar essa iniciativa. Ele tomou a mão da Gina e a beijou! Um beijo na mão! Quero dizer, não é como o beijo que ele deu em Cho, e ainda bem, porque foi muito babado, os dois com o rosto todo molhado... ECA! Mas esse foi até muito meigo, achei até mais "cinematográfico" (ouvi essa expressão de um aluno que foi a um cinema, coisas de trouxas).

Feito isso, ele apenas saiu do quarto, acho que mais sem graça do que ela. E foi até previsível o que a Gina fez. Simplesmente olhou Harry sair e olhou para a mão beijada, não acreditando no que acontecera. Pois é, foi isso. E eu pude ver que Harry saiu sorrindo também. Ou seja, ainda há esperança de que Gina conquiste o Potter Pirado, como todos o chamam!

Depois disso decidi sair da penseira. Não tinha mais nada de especial, só os preparativos para a volta para Hogwarts e Gina caindo da escada, coitada. Bem que eu reparei que ela estava com um curativo no braço.

Apesar do Harry ainda namorar a Cho, ou não, eles brigam mais que a Gina e o Miguel, ainda temos o resto do ano e mais dois anos para saber o que vai acontecer. Eu vou continuar investigando, diário. E tudo o que descobrir, conto pra você. Afinal, meu dossiê tem que ficar completo.

Agora tenho que ir. Hermione Granger quer falar comigo, acho que é sobre a próxima visita a Hogsmeade. Sinceramente, acho a Granger muito estranha, além daquela queda que tem pelo Rony. Mas, como já disse, isso é assunto para outro dossiê.

Até mais.

**FIM – Por enquanto. **

_N.A:_ Queria agradecer a minha beta, Bel Wood e à Kakazinha, do fórum 3V. Ela deu a esta fic o segundo lugar no 3° challenge H/G, sendo essa a minha primeira H/G.  
Como toda autora, peço reviews, por favor. E aguardem continuações com outros shippers também!

Beijos.


End file.
